


They'll Be Fine

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Best Friends, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Middle School, Preteens really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam figures out Steve has a crush on his sister only when he goes to warn Steve he has no chance Steve reveals he actually has a crush on Sam. And then he cries.





	They'll Be Fine

So Sam’s thought through it all, and he finally thinks he’s figure it out, no seriously, he does. The person Steve must have a crush on has to be his sister Sarah. It  _ has  _ to be! Right? It makes perfect sense — he always blushes around her, and throws really weird looks at her when she’s around them — it has to be Sarah. And Sarah’s only two years older than them, but really that makes her a  _ world _ out Steve’s league because they’re in the seventh grade and she’s in high school. So his boy is never gonna get that. And Sam makes the decision to tell him so. Like immediately.

“Hey Steve,” Sam starts, and Steve looks up from his sketchbook, “Do you have a crush on my sister?” 

Sam watches Steve’s cheeks flush red, and his blue eyes widen to dinner plates behind his wire-rimmed glasses. He stammers in a small voice, “Wh-what?” 

“I mean, I’m fine with it. I don't really care, except I need you to know that she will  _ never _ say yes unless my mom like...forces her to. I don't want you to get your feelings hurt or anything, so I just thought I should tell you.” Sam says, and expects Steve to look sad or something, but instead his cheeks are redder than tomatoes now and he looks on the verge of a panic attack.

Sam would pat his knee or something, but he’s sitting on the floor and Steve’s across the room on Sam’s bed so that option’s out. 

“Hey, I said it was fine. I’m not mad that you like Sarah. She’s nice to us and everything and she’s not _ ugly _ so,” Sam shrugs, “It makes sense. Why are you freaking out?” 

“Because I don't  _ like. Sarah!”  _ Steve shouts, and his small hands are clenched tight around the edges of his sketchbook. 

“Yes, you do, I figured it out and everything, but it’s fine, Steve! I don't care, I just wanted to tell you if you wanted to get with Sarah it probably wasn’t gonna happen because she’s like-” 

“I don't  _ like  _ Sarah _ ,  _ Sam, I like  _ you!”  _ Steve shouts, cutting Sam off.

Sam’s mouth drops open and his eyes widen this time as Steve determinedly looks only at his bedspread, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. Oh. Well, Sam was way off then. 

He snaps his mouth shut and tries to think of something to say. He’s known Steve all his life, they’ve been friends since daycare and preschool, this is the first time Sam has ever struggled to say  _ anything _ to Steve. 

“I-I know, you don't like me back, it’s okay.” Steve starts, his voice thick with tears, “Cause it’s weird. I know it’s weird or...wrong or something. You don't see any boys holding hands on TV because we’re not supposed to, but, but I...” Steve frowns as he struggles to get the words out despite his tears falling faster, “but I want to..with you. And I want to k-kiss you. But I know I can’t. And I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, Sam, please don't hate me.” Steve finishes, and finally loses the fight, wrapping his arms around his knees and hiding his face as he sobs. 

Sam can’t move, he’s frozen. He doesn’t know what to do. He knows what he  _ wants  _ to do, he wants to comfort Steve. His friend is crying and he should comfort them, right? Sam swallows and nervously gets to his feet, walking over to sit on his own bed and place his hand lightly on Steve’s shoulder. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I don't hate you. I could never hate you, Steve.” Sam says, and Steve lifts his head up to peer over his arm at him. 

“You don't? You promise?” He asks.   
Sam nods and says, “I don't think about that stuff though. The kissing and the hand-holding and all that. About  _ anyone _ . I think I might have had a crush on you once, but I just thought it meant I  _ really  _ liked being your friend.” 

Steve smiles unsurely and asks, “Do you think...you could? One day? Like me back?” 

“Yeah. I think it could happen, maybe.” Sam answers, and Steve nods before expelling a breath and falling back against the bed. 

He laughs nervously from behind his hands and says, “God, I’m sorry, Sam. That was so heavy.” Sam laughs too, and Steve takes his hands away, looking up at the ceiling. His eyes are still red and so are his cheeks when he says, “I think I cried so hard I need a nap.” 

They both laugh again and Sam smiles because he can tell they’ll be fine. Even if he ends up liking Steve back one day, and even if he doesn’t — they’ll be fine. 

Little does he know that he will like Steve back one day, and it will be so much better than just fine.


End file.
